gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Before the Beginning
In Gravity Falls nothing is ever as it seems. At least that's how Dipper Pines thinks of it. Ever since he got to Gravity Falls there was something strange and weird around every corner. Dipper never expected that this would be what his summer was going to be like when the bus passed the sign indicating they were now entering the town known as Gravity Falls. __________________________________________________ "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we..." Mabel has been going at this for hours. Dipper was trying ever so hard to block her out. She's been chanting this for five hours now! Dipper sighed in exasperation. This was going to be such a boring summer, Dipper thought. "Are we there yet?!" Well it was time for Dipper to snap. "MABEL! PLEASE! Please just stop. Arg my ears are about to bleed," Dipper complained, rubbing his aching skull. He had such a headache. Mabel was rocking back and forth still. "But Dippeeeeerr. I'm soooooo bored! And we've been on this stupid bus for...FOREVER!!" "Mabel you know that the more you say 'Are we there yet?!" he mimicked her. "Doesn't mean we're gonna get there any...Oh hey look we're here." Mabel and Dipper went to the window and pressed their faces against the glass to look at the billboard they were passing. "Welcome to Gravity Falls," Dipper read out. Mabel was bouncing in excitement. "Oh I can't wait to get to Grunkle Stans place!! I wonder if he's nice. I bet he's tall. And has dark hair. I wonder if he has kids. Hey Dipper what do you think?" Mabel asked her brother. "I don't know. I just hope he remembers we were coming today," Dipper said. Looking out the window. They bus suddenly pulled to a stop, sending Dipper flying out of his seat and landing on the floor. "Hey whats the deal?!" The bus driver looked back at Dipper and Mabel. "This is your stop. Now get off!" Dipper got to his feet and grabbed his suitcase. "yeesh, we're going," he grumbled. "Lets go Mabel." Mabel took her suitcase and dragged it off the seat, it landed on the ground with a thump. "Wow Mabel what did you pack?" Dipper asked, surprised at the weight of her bag when he pulled on it slightly. "You'll see," she smiled and dragged her suitcase off the bus. But not before slapping a rainbow sticker on the bus drivers coin box. "Have a nice day mister bus driver!" she called out as she jumped off the bus. Dipper followed. And as soon as they stepped off the bus it sped away. Not bothering to close the doors until it was moving. "What a jerk," Dipper grumbled. Dipper looked around. "I don't get it. Where the heck is it? All I see is some kind of wacko tourist attraction." "Well maybe we can ask someone in there for directions," Mabel suggested. "Well I guess its better then being lost," Dipper said and picked up his suitcase again. "Come on." They made their way the the building. It looked like it was falling apart. I big wooden red letter on top was a sign that said 'Mystery Shack'. Just great. Dipper knocked but opened the door instead of waiting for an answer. As soon as the door opened someone jumped out in front of them. Causing the twins to yell in surprise. The man seemed old but well built. he wore a fez hat and glasses, with an eye patch over one of his ears and he wore a black suit. "Welcome! To a world of mystery!!!" he said, waving his cane. "Um excuse me," Dipper tried but was interrupted. "We've got it all! See anything you like? How about this, separate arm?" the guy holds out an arm tat wasn't attached to anything and it looked like blood stained at the base. Dipper and Mabel let out a scream and hugged each other in horror. "Hm...not a fan of separate limbs huh?" he lay the arm on the counter and it crawled away using its fingers like legs. 'Um.. We were..." Dipper gulped. "We were j-just looking for a guy named Stan. And th-thought someone here might know where he lived?" The guy pulled back his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "So who's asking?" "I'm Mabel! And this is my twin brother Dipper! We're looking for our great Uncle Stan! We're supposed to be staying with him for the summer!" Mabel said cheerfully. "The whole summer?" the guy raised an eyebrow and looked Mabel and Dipper up and down. "hmmm," he poked Dipper's chest with the eight ball at the top of his cane. Dipper stumbled back and rubbed his chest and glared up at the man. "I thought you'd be taller." "Huh?" Mabel and Dipper said in unison. "Who are you anyways?" Dipper asked. "Just call me Grunkle Stan," he said. "Say whaaaaa-" Mabel said. Stan laughed. "I was wonderin' why you had them suitcases with ya. But I thought you were coming tomorrow. Guess that's time differences for ya, huh? " "Wait so...your our great uncle?" Dipper asked. "Yep! Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Category:Fan-Fiction